


Autumn Leaves

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autumn, Autumn Leaves, Don’t copy to another site, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Paramedic Dean Winchester, Paramedic Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: In a world where you can only see your biggest passion in colour before meeting your soulmate, you have a terrible encounter with a car while crossing the street to recover the most beautiful golden leaf you’ve ever seen in your life. A few stitches on your forehead and broken ribs later, you discover your soulmate might have had been under your nose for longer than you first thought.Square(s) Filled: Neighbours (Sam Winchester Bingo); Soulmate AU (Spn Fluff Bingo), Autumn Leaves (Spn Genre Bingo)





	Autumn Leaves

Today was a beautiful day. Really. The sun was warm, but not too hot, and the wind was enough for you to be able to wear your favourite coat, but it wasn’t cold enough for you to need anything.

You loved the leaves on the trees. Since you were a kid, you loved the Autumn leaves – you were almost obsessed with them – and even had a book to preserve the most beautiful ones. You had just seen the most beautiful of trees, and its leaves were the most beautiful golden you had seen so far in the city.

You see, Autumn leaves were the only things you could actually see in colour, and while you couldn’t wait to meet your soulmate and figure what else you’d see in colour after doing so, you were quite content following trees around your way and saving a little piece of each them in your life.

What you didn’t count on, however, was the car that was coming in your direction just as you crossed the street, and you only had time to protect your face before being thrown down onto the road.

“Shit,” a woman left the vehicle. “Oh goodness. Are you okay?”

You were a bit dizzy. Maybe more than a bit.

“I think I hit my head,” you managed to mumble, moving your right hand up and finding blood there. “Yeah… I did hit my head.”

You looked down at your body, looking for injuries, and grimaced when you tried taking a breath.

“The ambulance is coming,” someone announced, and you noticed a crowd had formed around you.

You sighed.

And there you were, thinking it’d be a good day.

The ambulance arrived before you could think of the pain in your ribs, and you were just waiting, bored and in pain, until two very strong and very handsome and  _ tall  _ men helped you into the vehicle, asking you questions to make sure you were okay and nothing major had been damaged. One of them looked familiar, and wouldn’t stop staring at you, and you couldn’t help but feel uneasy by not knowing what it meant.

“Tell me something,” the tall familiar one said, sounding interested. “What got you so distracted while walking across the street?”

You felt your cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

“Uh…” you cleared your throat. “The leaves.”

The man raised his eyebrows, and you heard a voice from the driver’s cabin.

“Leaves? Sammy, you found another one like you.”

The man in front of you blushed pink and looked away.

“Huh?” you questioned, confused.

“It’s nothing,” the man assured you. “We’re getting close to the hospital, are you okay?”

You nodded silently.

“Good.”

. . .

You were sat on your hospital bed, back in your clothes, stitched up, and with enough medication to make you forget about your broken ribs. When the doctor gave you your leaving authorization, you grabbed your things to leave. You had to be away from work for two weeks to heal.

You were just walking away when you caught sight of the tall paramedic standing outside with his hands in his pockets just a few steps from the door.

“Hey,” he gave you a shy smile.

You eyed him in confusion for a moment.

“Sammy, right?” you stopped at a safe distance.

“Samuel,” he corrected you. “But call me Sam, please.”

You nodded but still didn’t approach him a lot.

“Did I forget anything in the ambulance, Sam?” you questioned.

Sam looked very friendly, yes, but you weren’t used to strangers being so nice, especially in a city as big as the one you lived in.

“No, actually,” he hesitated, clearing his throat after. “I’m… I live in the 1901.”

You tilted your head a bit.

“1901?”

“The apartment. I share it with my brother, we are…”

“Neighbours,” you finally realised, visibly relaxing. “Yes! That’s why I remembered you!”

He gave you a gentle smile.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “I heard Doctor Ackles talking about you and he said you had no one to pick you up. I know I shouldn’t be prying but… I was wondering if I could walk you home. Or walk you to a cab or an Uber. I don’t think you should be going alone.”

You felt your cheeks warming a bit. He was handsome  _ and  _ sweet. And there you were, thinking he’d be a psycho.

“Sure,” you smiled. “Maybe we should get a cab, though? It’s quite a walk.”

He nodded, and you suddenly realised you hadn’t formally introduced yourself to him.

“I almost forgot,” you reached with your hand, hoping it wasn’t too cold after being exposed to the cold. “I’m Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

Sam took your hand in his, and the following you didn’t expect. Instead of a simple handshake, his hands sent a full shock all over your body, and your eyes exploded in colours that definitely weren't just the golden of the Autumn leaves.

Nice to meet him, indeed.


End file.
